


second (is the best)

by Iwanttotouchthebutt



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: BTW, Derek is a senior in high school, Derek is...older, Don't Judge Me, M/M, Stiles is a freshmen, That's Jackson with a douche, doucheson, still in highschool but older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttotouchthebutt/pseuds/Iwanttotouchthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is always picked second...or third or fourth...really he's just always picked last.<br/>Derek, he's the king of jocks.<br/>Derek...likes Stiles, okay? He's kinda weird but that's part of why he's funny, not that he'd tell him that.<br/>Derek realizes that Stiles is always last, that he allows himself to be last, and Derek decides to do something about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Witty Retort

"Stilinski! You're trying out for lacrosse? Really? You?" Jackson and a gang of his friends had surrounded the younger skinnier freshmen.  
"Yeah, I thought it would be fun, you know, running one way...and then the other...and then run back..." he shrugged spazticially.  
Jackson snorted, which was echoed by several more, most of them sounding varying degrees of vomit.  
"Stilinski your going to get pulverized the first day of practice. It's not a secret that no one likes you, not to mention your the weakest person in this school not to mention trying out for this sport, even Jared stronger!"Jackson's cronies let out loud guffaws, earning an unimpressed glare from the man himself.  
"Listen...Stiles..." Jackson looked at him, his eyes full of fake sympathy. "I'm only looking out for what's best for you!" He stressed the last word. "What if you got hurt? Huh? Where would that leave your dad and your boyfriend? McCall's only your friend so he can get sex..."  
Stiles mouth fell open. Jackson thought he and Scott were...  
His face went red with embarrassment as he shoved the bigger boy away. "Scott's my friend!" He exclaimed, his voice cracking in the middle.  
"He's too ashamed to even say that he's your boyfriend? That's just-"  
"Scott and I don't do that! "Stiles exclaimed, bringing a hand to his hair and tugging it. "Go away!"  
"No witty retort, Stilinski? Did we hit a sore spot?" One of Jackson's lackys asked with a sneer.  
Stiles stood up straight and stared the boy, he recognized him from lacrosse.  
"I'm amazed that you could even come up with that sentence, even more so that you know what 'witty' means!" He pat the others head and walked passed them all...well...almost.  
Jackson grabbed him by his plaid and slammed his face into his own damn locker.  
"Stilinski, find your place or I'll make sure you never say another...witty remark again. Got it?" Stiles nodded, it was hard to do when Jackson fucking Whittemore had his head pressed so hard against his locker that he was afraid half his face would be flat when he was released.  
"Good freak." Jackson said as he let go of Stiles, again his Fricking brain dead apes guffawed, not earning a glare this time sadly.  
Stiles looked down at his shoes and trudged between them, oblivious to the boy whom had been watching the whole time.  
Derek Hale.


	2. Those liars in Hollywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloody Mary(Stiles) in the bathroom

Derek was a senior, not any senior, he was...well, **the** Jock kind of Everyone in school knew him and...he was nice to most of them.  
He was not friends with Jackson and his little group of overgrown baby's and when he saw them beating on some skinny ass kid with some of the palest skin he'd ever seen he almost stepped in.  
Almost.  
Granted if he'd stepped in it wasn't like he'd lose his reputation but....honestly? He didn't really care about some pip squeek who was on the wrong side of the Whittemore brat.  
When the bell rang he was the last one out of class, not wanting to deal with the crowd rushing to get out the door.  
After he'd finished slowly packing his things he exited the classroom and began to head out.  
And then he saw a bloody hand print on the bathroom door.  
Staring at it for a moment he debated internally if he actually wanted to uh...get involved...  
But his hand was already pushing open the door before he could come up with his own answer.  
The image before him shocked him for a moment, a small human shaped lump wearing bloodstained plaid, the kid from this morning.

"Hey...kid, you alright?" Stupid question Derek, obviously not.

"I'm f-fine" The lump barely moved, it almost looked like he wasn't breathing.

"Okay....just uh, checking. You left a bloody handprint on the door by the way."

"I was practising for when I become a horror movie acter, I think it worked well"

Derek blinked and snorted. "Normally they use fake blood in horror movies."

"Yes, but I plan on being authentic." The boy straightened slightly.

"Well I'd go to one of your movies."

"I'm a terrible actor."

"So are most actors now days."

The boy smirked and turned to look at him before paling. "Whoa, holy jesus on a popcicle! You're Derek Hale. .."

"Yeah, I am." Derek nodded.

"And you're talking to me. Stiles Stilinski. In the bathroom."

"Yes, it would seem that way..." Derek said amused.

"Holy..."

"Stiles. What are you doing in the bathroom covered in blood?"

"I'm not...covered...persay...." Stiles stuttered put awkwardly.

"Stiles...don't lie like those people in Hollywood..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIVE US COMMENTS, GIVE US SUGGESTIONS

**Author's Note:**

> Tell us what you think.  
> This was a request.


End file.
